Deleted Scenes
by AnimeRoyals
Summary: What if when the Bladebreakers travelled for their next season, they were followed by a camera crew to make a documentary about their lifestyle and career. It would bring to life the scenes we never seen. Full of pure comedy elements from our favourite beyblade team. AnimeRoyals couldn't make things more awkward xD.
1. Toilet Issues Tyson & Kai

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing – Just the plot._

xXx

**Deleted Scenes From The Bladebreakers Documentary:  
Scene 1 – Kai &amp; Tyson.**

"We will wait for you in the car Tyson! Don't worry! Kai woke up late and is still packing too. Hurry up though." Max called out from the corridor as he along with the rest of the team rushed into the hotel elevator to make their way to the waiting vehicle outside – They were finally on their way to America! The Tate's dream home! "See you inna bit Ty!"

Tyson gave a sigh and frowned. "I'll be right there!" The champion gasped as he sat upon the throne; he couldn't call out and say '_give me a minute I am having a shit_.' He had finished now and the smell was not one of his best moments. But as the Tyson reached his hand out for the white paper, his hand found nothing. "Oh no" The beyblader's heart sank into his stomach. _The paper was gone!_ Nothing but an empty brown tube remained, yet there was one left person left. "KAI?!"

Hearing the sound of his name being called out from the bathroom (yes, Tyson &amp; Kai were sharing a room) the Hiwatari raised an eyebrow as he dropped his t-shirt into the half full suitcase. "What?" The blue haired Russian called back, really curious as to why his rival was screaming in the bathroom. _Fingers crossed there was huge spider in there._

He knew this wasn't going to be pretty, but this was an emergency. "I need your help with something." The champion hollered towards him, whilst his bum was starting to get a little sore from the thrones seat. "The paper is out!" He added to make it clear just what he needed his Russian friends help for. Tyson knew that Kai was a good captain; he hoped he would still be that now.

Raising an eyebrow double check if what he just heard was true, the Dranzer holder felt his body stop functioning for a second. His breathing stopped, his heart skipped a beat and his muscles went numb. "This is a joke right?" Was all the rival could answer, just stood still like a statue.

"I wish it was." Tyson replied still seated, this was getting embarrassing, the bus was waiting outside and he really did not want to be left behind… Again. "I am just as bothered as you buddy, but you got to help me out here." Tyson added. "Bring me a roll"

"If you are having a shit. You can forget it." Finally his athletic body began to function again. The Russian did his best not to burst out laughing from the priceless moment that was within his fingertips, by taking a deep breath. Eventually the Bladebreaker leader then dug deep into his suitcase to find some wipe. "You are just nothing but a delay Tyson." (These wipes were nothing special, just to wipe off the face paint before bed time.)

"Come on buddy." Tyson gave a gasp trying to see out of the open door, to see if the leader was coming with his much needed aid. "Just toss it to me the doors open."

The tension in the atmosphere couldn't be anymore awkward right now as Kai slapped his forehead whilst walking to the bathroom door. "You owe me one Granger." He finished and threw the packet at him like a dart board aiming for a bull's-eye. After the good deed was done, the broad blue haired male then rushed back to his suitcase, not to just finish packing - But to grab some fresh air.

Tyson looked at the expensive facial wipes; yet it was everything but his face he would be wiping these with. Moments later the champion walked out the bathroom feeling much better. "Thanks Kai." Tyson called with a happy grin on his lips. "Those are amazing wipes. I need to buy me some those." The champion added and adjusted his baseball cap. "I didn't use them all, want the rest back?" He asked holding the packed out towards the leader.

"No keep them for fuck sake."

**Extended Ending:**

Turning his attention to the camera crew who were still filming the Bladebreakers every move, the Russian bit the bottom of his lip in a frustrated manner. "You bastards better not be putting that in the full release." Kai snapped to watch the crew either die of laughter or shake in shock from his sharp comment.

xXx

**XOAnn13OX:** I know this was really short – But too be honest, this is going to be our mini series! Let us know what you think with a review or message because we have been laughing about this idea for a very long time.

**MarchellV**: Was so much fun to do! Look forward to more moments from the boys that you didn't see ;) Lots more of things to come.

**Lots Of Love:  
XOAnn13OX &amp; MarchellV**


	2. Loud One Night Stands!

**Disclaimer:** _We own nothing – Just the plot and the OC._

**xXx**

**Deleted Scenes From The Bladebreakers Documentary.  
Scene 2: One night stands!**

Registering the sound of Rei and Kenny exit the hotel room to make their way to the shops. A sudden vile tension entered the air when the Russian male sipped his orange juice and growled impatiently. He was a good and strong young man, but when it came to no sleep – This was a whole new level of coldness.

"This wont EVER happen again." Kai scowled and slammed his glass to the table. His crimson eyes had over tired red veins building inside his panda eyes. "That Tate will get what for when I see him."

His eyes wanted to shut again, but the world champion swallowed down the cereal and looked to the grumpy Bladebreaker captain. "Oh don't you start Kai." The normally happy teenager was irritated about the lack of sleep, due to his friends fun and thrilling midnight activity. "We didn't shout at you when you had a girl over." He added and slurped up the last milk in his bowel.

Kai's muscles tensed and he looked to his rival like he was a bag of shit. "And I'm that loud? You need to grow up Tyson." The blue haired beyblader snarled, wanting to just zone out into a deep sleep. It would help sooth this headache that was crawling up inside the front of his head right now.

"Max did go too far." Tyson admitted his head was stating to hurt. They were all guys under one roof, and they all had needs, but keeping your team mates up with noise - Wasn't very thoughtful. "I just want to go back to bed." The Japanese male mumbled wanting to skip out on practice today.

"I'm not sitting here and listening to this." Kai stood up from the table with an empty stomach as he felt too sick from being too over tired. "The next person who keeps us up like this; I will throw them off the team and I'll tell them to pick a window on their fucking way out."

Yet just as the foul mood Dranzer holder opened the kitchen door, he spotted the man of the hour with the girl who was tip-toeing to the exit of the room. A twitch left the captain's muscular figure.

"Erm."Max's heart rose into his mouth and his pride jumped out the window to leave the American alone to defend himself. All the innocent guy could comment was. "Morning guys." With his charming smile glued to his lips.

"Max." A range of different emotions went through Tyson; it was mostly anger and disappointment. "Do you have any idea what you did to this household?" The champion asked standing up from his chair. "Even the camera crew is tired. Look at Bob his eyes are all red." Tyson added pointing towards the tired camera man.

Glaring at the blond Bladebreaker with a pissed off glare, the camera man bit down on his bottom lip as he just stood there and filmed to the best of his ability. Despite that he was so close to falling asleep and just throwing in the towel.

"Fuck them. They shouldn't even be here." Kai snarled refusing to look at them and he bit down on his lower lip, before barging past his teammate sharply to leave the room. "No respect."

Leaving the guilt to eat him alive as he rubbed his toned arm, Max sighed heavily and patted Cindy's back. "I don't think now is a great time to meet the team huh?" He mumbled, trying his best to keep the positive in the overwhelming tension within the atmosphere. This wasn't good, especially when Rei and Kenny weren't here – The peace makers!

The world camion looked to his friend and then to the brunette with large blue eyes next to him. "Really… I will get you back for this max. When you least expect it I will." He promised and a yawn escaped his mouth. "We could hear every word 'Maxie-poo.'"

**xXx**

**A/N:** Thanks for the previous reviews guys! :D Its really encouraged us to keep going hehe. We have a ton of ideas for this creation its unreal! R&amp;R – Lots of love **AnimeRoyals** aka **MarchellV** &amp; **XOAnn13OX.**

**P.S: Remember Tyson's promise! Because it will happen soon! ;)**


	3. Rei Kon Caught Farting On Camera

**The Behind The Scenes Of The Bladebreaker Documentary;  
Chapter 3 – Strong Russian Food &amp; Rei.**

Soft white snow was falling in the white scenery of Russia; its majestic beauty was all outside of his window seat. The young Chinese male felt quiet honoured to be part of this journey.

Rei frowned slightly as his stomach made a rumble sound that caused him to lay a hand over it. Something was wrong.

His golden cat like eyes looked around the bus. Kai was sat next to him, the Russian's eyes where shut firmly.

Rei then realized the Russian stew they had eaten the night before must have been a very bad idea. It was too late now; Rei's forehead broke out in a light sweat when he felt the bubbling sensation within his figure. "Oh no." The words caught in Rei's throat. But it was too late; the humiliating gas had escaped him.

Opening one eye curiously to see what the slight upset in the atmosphere was, the Russian felt his muscles tense when the sensation of the outside cold thrived through the tour bus. It seemed his loyal companion had opened the window – yet he didn't look hot. _Hmm…_

Max then perked up from the seat in front with a cheerful smile on his face. "Rei, why have you opened the window? Do you want me to tell the driver to turn the heating down for you buddy?" The blond American asked, being friendly and helpful as always.

His eyes widened. Rei knew he needed a good excuse. "I wanted some fresh air." The Chinese male said, attempting to sound innocent as possible. The embarrassment was hard to keep off his face. He looked to his friends and hoped that the smell would go unnoticed.

Never again would the toned male touch the strong Russian food again.

"Close the window Rei." Now it was the world champion that commented. The cold breeze against his skin caused him to erupt in goose bumps. "The only time anyone opens a window in this weather is when they have to fart!" Tyson announce just as the slow moving vile smell started to speared throughout the bus.

_It was like Tyson for the first time in his life stated something accurate_ – The Bladebreaker leader thought to himself as the infected scent cruelled up inside his nostrils. Kai then felt his crimson pupils narrow and a growl left his throat. "How dare you do that sitting next to me." He snarled and pulled his scarf over half his face.

With a gasp; Rei tried to shift the blame for this to anyone but himself. He was feeling humiliated about his own bowels.

"I wouldn't Kai." He swore.

The Drigger holders golden eyes looked away from the growling Russian. "We must have driven past a fish factory or… or some kind of dump site." That was all that he could think of at such short notice.

But Rei's gut told him that his team mates weren't keen on believing him - especially as the camera crew had started to pinch close their noses in disgust.

"Wow Rei, do you need the bathroom?" Max gasped and coughed violently. He then patted his chest with his fist to help himself keep conscious. "Actually, now I mention it, a break at the nearest rest stop would be great. I mean, I need to spend a penny too."

"Spend a penny?" Kenny twitched and opened his window. "That's such a lady thing to say! And damn it Rei!"

"It wasn't me, it wasn't me…" Rei held his head in his hands embarrassed - no one was listing anymore. Rei Kon had farted and it was caught on camera.


	4. Kai Wins?

**Deleted Scenes From The Bladebreakers Documentary;  
Chapter 4 – Kai Wins?**

"Come on Dranzer! Finish him off!"

Just as that powerful command left the Bladebreaker leader's mouth, his blue beyblader charged to the worthy rival with full force.

This really was a training session that was getting out of hand between the two competitive champions.

But when the fire phoenix crashed into the Dragoon, it sent Tyson's beyblade flying back so far that it eventually stopped spinning. The world champion's beyblade was just laying still on the ground.

Perking up like a homeless man who'd just won the lottery, the blue haired Russian felt his heart skip an unhealthy beat. "No way." Kai's crimson pupils narrowed and his muscles tensed. He looked stunned at what just happened.

"Oh damn." Tyson gasped and kicked the small stick with his red converse shoe.

It seemed the world champion had fallen over a small twig and he'd lost the connection with his beyblade – causing it to stop spinning. His ass was vibrating with pain and his mind now went into a blind panic phase.

It was an embarrassing scene for Tyson when he glanced down to see his beyblade had stopped at the moment of his slight tripping-dance. "Oops guys I tripped?" The champ spoke to the camera crew and director – _it didn't count, or did it?_

Also, this happens often when filming. The crew often had wires laying around or they'd blind the beybladers with the odd photography flash. It was a nightmare sometimes, but it was something the famous team had got quite used too.

Tyson could see the amazement on his opponents face - _it would be a shame to tell him he didn't actually win_, Tyson smirked.

A smile appeared over the Hiwatari's pale face and his fiery eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Suddenly he felt weightless and the adrenaline rush overpowering him was getting so strong.

"I won?...I mean about fucking time!" Kai called out and looked around the scene confidently. "Who's second best now!?"

The new 'champion' got that excited that after he raised his arm up in the air to catch a hold of his Dranzer beyblade, he started doing back flips all around the Asian training ground. Now it's been recorded – there's no stopping the lone-wolf from being recognised as the BEST.

"Cut a moment!" The large man spoke to interrupt Kai's sudden celebrations. "It was a flaunt." The director informed the two contenders. "A twig got in the way and Tyson tripped over it – we are gonna have to shoot that scene completely over." The director informed the Russian looking over the TV monitors of the shoot.

"Wow." Tyson was speechless for a moment, but soon he found his voice. "Yea Kai." The once again champion grinned his famous goofy grin. "Our fans would be so disappointed if that wasn't fair and square."

_Oh he was enjoying this moment more than he should._

"What!? AH!" Kai gasped as he then lost his balance with his hands and landed on his neck. "What bullshit!"

"I think this will kill Kai." Kenny mumbled and looked over to the other members of the team. "I mean he's already landed on his neck and hurt himself."

"Oh boy." Max gasped. "He's not going to take this well at all."

"Come on buddy lets go again." Tyson was already reloading his launcher to restart the match. It was clear to see Kai was not in a good mood. "We can't let our fans down..."

"Let's get a medic to look at Mr. Hiwatari's neck and shoot the battle again." The director shouted his orders and brought the Starbucks coffee to his lips. He wanted to get this championship scene shot ready to market as soon as possible - time was money.

A vile expression overshadowed Kai's face as he was helped up onto his feet by Rei. "You can shove your '_fair and square_' second attempt up your ass. I'm going back to the hotel." The Hiwatari stuck up his middle finger to his rival and walked off the scene impatiently.

"Yep, he's going to make your life hell now." Max sighed to his best friend – Tyson.

Bursting out in laughter, Tyson shook his head as he watched Kai walk off . "Maybe tomorrow Kai!" He called after his friend. "He'll be mad for a little while... but he won't kill me." The Japanese male said with a cheerful smile, watching everyone packing up their gear for the day. "Who wants to go karaoke?"

**xXx**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews guys :D We are so pleased to hear you're all laughing your asses off. We laugh our heads off whilst writing and planning this material. Honestly, we have so much to write for this we just never get the time xD. Lots of Love **XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger &amp; MarchellV.**


	5. Chatting While Peeing

**Deleted Scenes From The Bladebreakers Documentary.  
Chatting While Peeing.**

A heavy sigh of relief left the Hiwatari's dry lips as he undone his zipper to release all that built up fluid from his body. He stood up proud against the urinal and casually waited for the awkward moment to come to an end. But just as he was about to zip back up, the sound of the men's bathroom door slammed open in the service stop. It was the rest of the team -.-

Looks like that Costa coco went through them all - Especially Rei, he'd locked himself in one of the cubicles and judging by the sound of the lock, that Asian wasn't coming out that toilet for a while.

"Hey. You guys, I was reading a funny chat up line book whilst on the bus. You have to hear some of them." Max laughed and stood at the urinal next to Kai casually like it was no big deal. "My favourite one was: '_Are those trousers made out of Space Shuttle tiles because your ass is out of this world_!'"

"Kai! You beat us to it!" The Japanese male said with a goofy grin as he raced for one of the urinals. It seems he'd had one too many cola's and the bus trip.

"Did you see the pretty girls on way in?" The champion said as he unzipped his trousers and gave a loud sigh in relief when he started to pee. "Max almost did a hallelujah!" He laughed and began to think about the best pickup lines he knew.

"I'd have done more than a hallelujah to that girl." The blond American winked cheekily, revealing his rare side that smeared away the cuteness in his sea blue eyes. He then placed his two hands down to the peeing flesh. "_She really must have worked in subway because she almost gave me a foot long._"

Tyson started to laugh but gasped as he was trying to be careful with his aim at the same time. It could sometimes get messy for a guy if you didn't get the aim just right. "That's so funny buddy, but I heard one better – Hiro said this to a girl once." The Japanese male cleared his throat attempting to mimic his older brother's slightly deeper voice. "'_Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet ass_.'"

Kai then zipped up his trousers and went to wash his hands. But within the corner of his view, he couldn't help but notice something. _Max was using two hands? What the hell…_ \- He blinked and paused on the spot. This was a concerning issue to every guys pride right now.

"Oh come on. I know Hiro can do better than that." Max laughed and shuck himself dry. "Another favourite of mine is_: 'I'm a great swimmer, can I demonstrate the breast stroke_?'"

Laughing, the Japanese male put away the instrument after a good shake and zipped up. "How about this one Max: _'You have been very naughty. Go to my room!_'"

Tyson has never actually used much pickup lines, but his older brother was very smooth with the ladies.

"Or, _'Forget about Spider-man, Superman, and Batman. I'll be your man._ '"

Tyson then broke the unspoken rule of the men's room whilst he washed his hands - he looked down and paused. _Two hands?_ Suddenly the Granger realized why Rei would never use a urinal like the rest of them.

Opening the bathroom cubicle door, the Chinese male stepped out to the sinks to wash his hands. "Are you guys really talking about picking up girls while having a wee?" He asked before joining in with the laughter.

"I'm losing the will to live." Kai mumbled to himself and walked out the bathroom after drying his hands.

* * *

**A/N:** Did we actually just type up a conversation between guys who are peeing? Oh we are so unpredictable it's unhealthy to know. Anyways, thank you for the support so far guys! Its been amazing! But let us know what you thought of this chapter with a cheeky review or message. **Lots of love LittleAGRanger &amp; MarchellV. **


	6. Washing

**Behind The Scenes  
Pink Clothes.**

Standing there in utter shock like his eyes were going to roll out of his skull, the blond haired American just wanted to faint and wake up in a hospital to get away from this drama that was about to kick off. Someone was clearly in so much trouble, especially when they put a red item in a white wash.

Max's heart throbbed in his chest and his airways began to close up tighter when he registered the sound of footsteps entering the accommodation kitchen. He's widened sky blue eyes gazed over to the door and he turned around to hide the ruined prized item behind his back.

"You alright?" The dark haired Chinese male asked with a warm smile appearing on his lips. But once Rei registered the pale and guilty gesture on Max's face, he felt his muscles tense with alarm. "What have you done?"

"Uhm." The Draciel holder then bit down on his lower lip. Do I tell him? Or do I just throw the item in the wash and walk away like nothing happened? – He continuously began to sink into possible solutions to this problem. "I think Tyson has put in his red cap in the wash again Rei."

He just came out with it and Rei could tell that, that was hard work for Max. "Again?" He laughed and walked over across the kitchen to his teammate to lean down and glance in the washing machine. The wise Drigger holder began to analyse the damage and shrugged it off.

"Its nothing serious Max, just socks and pants. I'm sure we can all afford to replace those."

"Erm, what if something priceless was in caught up in there? Like your headband? Or someone's scarf?"

Immediately Rei's face went pale and he stood up straight like a ruler within a split second. His caramel pupils narrowed and his stomach twisted in to a tight knot. "Oh you are joking." He mumbled and watched the blond reveal the long white scarf from behind his back.

"Whoever put that wash on is in so much trouble." Max struggled to say as his throat was drying up. "Who did it? Was it you?"

Rei nodded a no and couldn't take his eyes off the bright pink scarf. "I think Tyson did, but I have no idea where he is." He whispered in a quiet tone because there was another set of footsteps walking into the kitchen. _Was it Kai? Fuuuuc_k.

Max quickly hid the item behind his back again and pulled a bright smile at his captain. "You alright there buddy?" He asked quickly, trying to act natural as possible, despite that to Kai it was so obvious they'd done something wrong and dodgy.

"What have you done?"

Rei's knees went weak and his brain went dead. "What are you talking about Kai?" The Asian did his best to back up Max.

"Gosh relax for once Kai. You always expect the worst out of us." Max winked playfully, unaware of the pink puddle that was gathering behind him on the tiled kitchen floor - Kai noticed this of course and raised an eyebrow.

"Max, I'm not going to ask again." Kai hissed losing his patience's now. "I came to get the washing out the machine, it's all mine."

"Holy he…." Max gasped and Rei gulped. "All of this is yours?"

"Yes, now move out the way."

"No." Sweat began the lather up on Rei's forehead. He then gave into the Hiwatari's growing quiet temper that was brewing inside his broad figure. "Oh no. Don't get mad Kai."

_Tyson so has done this on purpose_ – Max thought to himself.


	7. Kai's Biggest Fan

**Deleted Scenes:  
Kai's Biggest FanGirl.**

Walking out the hotel bathroom like a drunken youngster who really was having the time of his life, the crying of laughter world champion collapsed down to his knees with his hands around his waist. His muscles were wrenching yet his throat was throbbing from the lack of air.

"She just really won't leave the guy alone. It's amazing!" Tyson struggled to speak and ended up on the floor with his body curling up into a ball. "I think it's even more funnier that she sings to him last thing at night and first thing in the morning. Not to mention she follows us EVERYWHERE."

Max then smiled at his deputy captain and took a deep breath to hold in the laughter that was building up inside his toned stomach. "Come on Tyson, there is nothing wrong with having a REAL and TRUE fangirl. I know you'd kill to have a girl like that following you." He replied and placed on a clean t-shirt for dinner.

"She sings that Ed Sheran song – Thinking out loud!" Tyson couldn't stop – he really loved every minute of this. Not only was it annoying the shit out of Kai, but it was entertaining!

"Shhhh." Max gasped then chuckled a little and bent down to help his friend up off the floor. "You're going to get us kicked out for being so loud Tyson."

He then started to sing his favourite line of the song. "When your legs don't work like they used too before and I can't sweep you up off your feet." Tyson then finally got up on to his feet and wiped his joyful wet eyes.

The blond American then rolled his blue eyes as he brushed his friend clean. "I think we should all go out and say hello to her on Kai's behalf because that misery ass will never go and do it." He encouraged and patted Tyson's.

Coughing from the lack of air in his lungs, the Dragoon holder nodded in agreement to Max's suggestion. "We will go say hello if she sings Carly Rae Jepsen's new song. I really like you." Tyson again struggled to speak and stretched to unlock his tightened muscles.

"Urgh fine." Max then bent down to pick up Tyson's cap. He then joked, "Don't forget this will you? People might not recognise you without it."

Tyson then paused for a second and suddenly stopped laughing. "Come on Max, we all know that will never happen." He answered and walked out on to the balcony while dragging his best friend with him.

"Hello Lily." Max greeted to the fangirl who was outside the hotel gates all alone. "Aren't you cold out here?"

The strawberry blonde girl then nodded a no and smiled brightly. She was all wrapped up in clothing layers with a flask of hot tea in her hands. "Is Kai going to say hello to me today?" Lily answered, refusing to give up until she got her way.

Tyson then bit down on his lower lip to hold in the laughter, meanwhile Max kicked him in the shin innocently. "I don't think so, but you're welcome to have dinner with me and Tyson tonight if you like? We are going to grab a kebab because Rei didn't cook." He laughed with Lily.

Tyson on the other hand was on the ground with his hands wrapped around his shin. "God what is it with people and my shins! It bloody hurts!" He yelped in pain before crawling back into the hotel room to check his injury.

Lily then sipped her flask before answering, "No thank you Max. I am not leaving until Kai says hello to me." The toned yet curved girl announced.

"Lily, I don't think he ever will. You know how busy Kai is." Max honestly spoke. "Come on, come have something to eat with me and Tyson. It will be on me."

"Max I…" The strawberry blonde Austrian girl then paused when she realised that the hotel front door opened. The girl wearing blue stripes on her face and a purple t-shirt lit up with excitement when she realised that it was Kai Hiwatari. "Hello Kai!"

The Russian looked humiliated yet he had a determined expression all over his broad and toned figure. "Hey Lily." He mumbled in a sulkish tone as he made his way out the hotel gates to approach the obsessed fan.

"Pst Tyson, come here." Max whispered and ducked down to make himself less noticeable. "You're missing this."

"Now who's the mean one!" Tyson threw back at him, putting a pack of ice on his bruised shin. "Urgh now I can't wear my shorts because the paparazzi will think I have had another fight with Kai again."

"You wuss. Get out here."

"Get stuffed!"

"You did a great job in that arena today Kai! I was there cheering you all the way when you were battling against Johnny."

The Bladebreaker team leader then grunted in pain and covered his face with his hand. "Yea I know. I saw you…." He was cut off by the strawberry blonde.

"You did! Oh why didn't you wave!?"

The blue haired Russian removed his hand from his face and cracked a weak smile. "Look, I think you need go home and focus on your own life then drool over mine." Kai then paused as he pulled out a signed old blue beyblade of his.

"If I give you this, will you leave me alone? Look, I have even signed it for you so it makes it worth a lot of money…"

The obsessed fans eyes began to tear up as she then held out her arms to hug the famous Dranzer holder. "Are you kidding?! That is probably the most priceless gift anyone has ever given me. I would never sell that." She shouted with excitement and slowly the tears began to stream down her face.

"I'm not giving it to you until you agree with me." Kai hissed and slowly wrapped his arms around the curved girls figure. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when the girl sniffed his t-shirt. "Lily… No."

"Holy shh… Tyson come on!" Max lost his patience now and began to whisper too loud for his own good. The American even took off his shoe and threw it at the Japanese male. "You have to see this!"

"That is it!" Tyson then got up onto his feet and picked up the balcony door key from the dressing table. He slammed the doors closed and locked the doors in temper. "Hit me now you ass!"

"You are joking me…" Max gasped then glanced down to the ground to realise it was quite a high jump. He then stood back up onto his feet and banged on the door. "TYSON!"

Meanwhile back on the ground was the Hiwatari and the fangirl. Kai then pulled away from the hug and handed the girl his old beyblade as he promised. "Here. It needed a wash anyways." He then removed his purple t-shirt and handed it to the Austrian girl.

"I will never forget this Kai. Thank you so much and yea maybe you're right. I will now go home a happy women." She smiled and pulled his t-shirt back to her nose to take another sniff of him. "Well, this is goodbye."

Kai then nodded a yes bluntly. "If I see you again, I will sue you Lily for harassing me." He mocked and froze on the spot when the girl kissed his lips softly.

"I know you would." Lily giggled and waved as she began to tare herself away from the hotel street. "Goodbye Kai. I will miss you!"

"I fucking won't miss you." Kai muttered under his breath as he waved back to the drooling fan girl who was too busy staring at his muscular figure.

But once she had vanished into the distance, the Hiwatari then removed a shoe off his foot and threw it up at the balcony where Max was trying to open the door. "That's for mocking me you stupid bastard!" He screeched in temper.

"Ow! Kai!"

"Oh and don't you worry! That Granger is going to get it as well!"

* * *

**A/N:** We are sorry for the slow updates guys! Both of us have been so busy with other things in our lives that we have kinda got forgetful about this story. It really is an honour for us to entertain you guys and we always do it with funny and high expectation – Unlike the other story that exists that is blatantly a copy! Let us know what you think of the chapter. **AnimeRoyals~**


	8. Girl Power and Pads

**Deleted Scenes;  
A Powerful Revenge!**

Sitting on the ground with her head into her hands, the sobbing brunette just couldn't control herself tonight. Her cries were loud and her body was shaking violently with emotion. Not only did she want to kill the bastard for upsetting her AGAIN, but she was really tempted to throw in the towel this time.

But as she wiped her eyes with her hands, Hilary spotted a familiar figure approaching her. "Mariah?" She mumbled now sounding embarrassed because Mariah was a strong and fiery girl.

"I've just got here to see Rei." The friend White Tiger female then sat herself down on the street curb beside the non-beyblader and smiled warmly. Her eyes sparkled devilishly as she really looked like this could be fun. "And within minutes of stepping into the dojo, I heard Tyson talking about you. So I came to see if you were alright."

Hilary perked up and smiled faintly. "Aw thank you Mariah. I think I'm okay.." She was interrupted.

Mariah knew she was lying. "Look I know you're not okay and I know Tyson can be such a …. You know." She was dying to swear, but the young pink haired women had too much dignity to do so.

She laughed a second and jumped faintly when Mariah rubbed her back to comfort her. _This was a first…_ \- Hilary thought to herself and smiled like a star again. Suddenly her eyes were now dry and her body was regaining consciousness from being so numb.

"Look, I don't really like him very much either. So how about we do something that he's not going to like? I got the perfect revenge plot."

* * *

Walking out the bathroom with just a towel sitting on his toned shoulders, the world champion smirked confidently at his toned body. "Man I can see why girls drool over Kai now. I'm drooling over myself." He mocked sarcastically, making Max laugh who was in the dojo front room.

"You said it buddy!" The American shouted back.

Tyson laughed and he walked through the corridor to open his bedroom door. But to his horror, he paused in shock. His eyes wanted to roll out of his skull and his brain just wanted to malfunction. The Dragoon holder really couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"WHAT SICKO DID THIS!?"

Suddenly the whole dojo went to a stand still. Max darted in from the front room, Kenny and Kai rushed in from the kitchen and Rei followed. Everyone was curious to see what had upset Tyson, especially as he was kinda important for the team.

But within seconds of witnessing what Tyson had seen, half the team was crying of laughter. Max even leaned on Rei for support to stand up straight because his legs were turning to jelly.

"That serves you right Tyson." Kai smirked, dying to laugh himself. "I look forward to watching you pull them off your wall."

An impatient growl left the stubborn champion's dry mouth. "Oh shut up Kai! Besides, there is no way I am touching them. They are disgusting!" He snapped at his captain and placed his embarrassed face into his hands.

Meanwhile in the kitchen were two girls who were crying of laughter, louder than everyone else in the dojo combined. "I'd like to see him pull them period pads off the wall too." Mariah grinned and peeked out the kitchen doorway into the corridor, to spot Tyson's reaction.

**He looked humiliated and disgusted! GOOD!**

"Want a pair of tweasers Tyson?" Hilary grinned and peeked into the corridor too beside Mariah. "You pig!"

Meanwhile in the background was the camera crew, struggling to control their laughter because they didn't want the camera's to shake violently. It would ruin this gold dust footage!

"I don't know what you guys are laughing at! You're going to be the ones picking it off!" Tyson snapped at the camera crew, watching them freeze on the spot. "Yea, and it will be me filming you as you do it!"

"I'm sorry Tyson, we aren't contracted to….."

"Oh you are now!"


	9. Spots

**Deleted Scenes: Kai has a spot.**

Wiping off the face paint with his cheap facial wipes, the Russian was in his hotel room preparing himself for a nice cold shower after a day of intense training. It had been a long day and the Hiwatari was quite relaxed – until he witnessed a change in his reflection. A yellow pimple with a red surrounding was sitting on his cheek comfortably and it looked like it wasn't going to disappear anytime soon.

Shocked at the sight, he reached out his hand to the new brand of face paint he'd been wearing. _It must have blocked my pause!?_ – He registered. "What a pile of shit…" He gasped and leaned closer in to the mirror to gain a closer look at the spot. The Dranzer holder couldn't remember the last time he'd ever gained a spot after maintaining such a healthy lifestyle. He always drank plenty of water, he always exercised and he had the strictest diet. After all, he was a sports athlete!

Pushing open the bedroom door, Tyson popped in his head through the opening. "Kai! Can I borrow some of your…."His voice trailed away as the champions teddy bear eyes spotted something very different about their leader. "Kai either you grew another head or you got your first pimple!" _Oh what a shock! _He had to get Max to see this.

_Out of all the people that had to see this, it had to be him first in _line – The Bladebreaker captain bit down on his lower lip and closed his eyelids for a second to hide his disappointed gesture in his crimson eyes. "Go away." He snapped, refusing to act bothered by this new wind up.

Not taking the hint from the Russian, Tyson knew this was just too golden of a chance to let it slip by. "GUYS! Max, Rei come look!" He called out, not even trying to hide the excitement from his voice. "Kai needs our help; I think that spot is alive!"

Wondering whether Kai was about to strangle Tyson again, the Chinese male soon appeared onto the scene – ready to keep the peace between the two rivals. Rei frowned slightly at the outbreak on Kai's cheek. "That doesn't look good. I could get you a Chinese remedy for that." He wanted to help with the embarrassing situation. It works wonders, I always use it. It's got some odd ingredients in it too" He offered with a smile creeping up onto his lips. _How do you react in this type of situation?_

"I swear to God…" Kai cut himself off when he realised that Max at this point was right in his face having a really good nose at the spot. "Want a picture?!"

The blond American nodded a no and giggled faintly at the Dranzer holder's bubbling temper. "Wow Kai, that looks really sore. Whatever's caused that has really upset your skin. Can I pop it?" Max asked, knowing he was pushing his luck – but backed off before the Russian could grab him.

"I'll help you pop it too!" The Japanese male was laughing now. "Just keep still and it will go pop – like a volcano. Just be careful that we don't shoot anyone with it." The champion added, nearly howling with laughter now. Tyson pinched his fingers together to demonstrate to the rival what he'd do to his new body part.

"Guys come on." Rei couldn't help but let a laugh slip past his lips. "Nobody can have perfect skin not even kai maybe …cover it with your face paint again?" The Chinese male suggested thoughtfully.

"Kai, what do you think your fan girls will think of this?" Max asked curiously and chuckled again. "Do you think the numbers will decrease?"

"The face paint caused it you mong." Kai snapped, losing his cool now. "Look, I'm about to take my shower, can you all take a hike?!"

"I know how to solve this buddy!" A slightly goofy grin appeared on Tyson's face. " We could put a mask on him!" The champion exclaimed, "One like Mystel wears. No one would ever see that huge mess under that." Tyson smiled brightly giving Kai a thumbs up. All he would think of is the image of Kai with a Dranzer themed mask – all glittery with red feathers.

Max then broke down laughing and wrapped his hands around his waist as he hit the hotel floor. "Oh Tyson, that's such a good idea! But I don't think Kai wants to wear a girly mask." He answered and rolled around hysterically.

"You know what? I'm not listening to this." The rival then grabbed a hold of his towel that was laying neatly on his bed and began to whirl it around in a circle motion. "I never ask twice guys. Get out my room."

_WHIP!_

After the group then left the room – Kai then slammed his hotel bedroom door closed forcefully. But after a minute or so, the door re-opened and a camera flew out the room. "Take your fancy camera shit with you." The Bladebreaker leader added and re-shut the door forcefully. He really wasn't in the mood to be disturbed now.

* * *

**A/N:** Here it is! Another sneak-a-peek behind the scenes for everyone! We hope you enjoyed the creation and laughed as much as we did. The reviews coming through are incredible, thanks so much you legends! It's amazing to know we can entertain people as well as ourselves with our crazy ideas. **Lots of Love AnimeRoyals~ (MarchellV &amp; LittleAGranger).**

**Characters portrayed by –  
**Kai Hiwatari &amp; Max Tate – LittleAGranger  
Tyson Granger &amp; Rei – MarchellV.


	10. Max's Midnight Cramp

**Behind The Scene's  
Max's Midnight Cramp!**

Stretching as he went to turn over onto his left side in bed, the blonde's eyelids then flew open with agony glowing in his blue eyes. The pain was burning inside his calf and the muscles felt over stretched.

Uncontrollably, Max yelped and woke up his teammate who was asleep in the bed next to him in the same room. "REI! HELP ME!" At this point, Max was rolling around the bed in pain and he struggled to move his leg.

His pupils narrowed and Rei's healthy heart skipped a beat. "Max?" He gasped in a frightened tone and looked over to his friend. "What's wrong?" He questioned and got out of his bed in his boxers to assist the Draciel holder.

_What a thing to hear at the crack of dawn _– The Asian beyblader thought to himself with his muscles tensing. He was so confused, _what was going on!?_

"MY LEG REI! HELP!"

"What about your leg Max?" Rei was trying his best to keep calm like a doctor in surgery, but his adrenaline rush was overpowering his figure. He started shaking and his eyes were adjusting to the darkness. "Has something bit you?"

Another sound entered the atmosphere as a group of over tired boys entered the hotel room to help assist Rei.

"MAX! Buddy!? What's going on!?" Tyson asked, still half asleep, running over like a dribbling zombie. "Are you okay!?"

"Tyson! Don't interfere! You'll only make it worse!" Kenny blurted and rushed over to Max with his laptop. "I mean it Tyson!"

"How can I not interfere?!" Tyson snapped back in a ratty tone, still cranky. He glared over to his concerned rival and explained, "Kai just kicked me in the back to get me up!"

"MY LEG!" Max wiggled on the bed like a worm who was vulnerable to a bird. "TYSON RUB MY LEG!"

"Uh, what?" Tyson gasped and paused on the spot. Suddenly he was awake now for some strange reason. "Are you being serious?"

"Someone rub my leg! Oh I got a cramp!" Max yelped with his eyes watering. "A big one too! Jeez man!"

"Was that it!?" Kai snapped and pushed past the champion and Kenny in temper. "Give me your fucking leg."

"Kai wait." Rei bit down on his lower lip and stood in the way of the arsy Russian. "You're going to be rough with him. Go back to bed, I got this one."

Kenny sighed and handed Tyson his laptop. "All this over a cramp." The brunette then placed his hands onto Max's calf and stretched out the muscle gently.

"Kenny?" Max sat up with a sweat drop appearing at the side of his freckled face. He smiled sweetly like an innocent angel who felt guilty and explained, "My cramps gone now. Sorry."

* * *

**A/N:** This idea was triggered by me last night doing exactly the same thing in bed, haha. My dear boyfriend was having a fit like: "_What the hell do I do!?_" It was hilarious; I wish you guys had seen it. Thanks so much to everyone who commented on the previous chapters and a big hello to the new readers. **Lots of love LittleAGranger signing out of AnimeRoyals~**


	11. Singing about Kai

**Deleted Scenes  
He's Hot N He's Cold!**

_ "He's hot then he's cold!"_

_"He's yes, then he's no."_

_"He's on the team, then he's not." _

_"He's up and then he's down."_

_"We fight we break up. We kiss then make up."_

"No Tyson you sang that piece wrong. Let's start again." Max giggled and walked over to the stereo in the bedroom restart the track. "Oh I can't believe you sometimes."

Tyson was too busy dancing on the hotel double bed like an entertainer who'd had his own crowd. "He's wrong and I'm always right!" He laughed and pointed out his finger whilst rotating his arm. He really was loving every minute of this.

That was until the Russian was seen standing in the doorway – Max took a deep gulp and bit down on his lower lip. The blond American then reached out his toned arm to grab a hold of Tyson's blue shorts to tug them forcefully.

The boy who couldn't sing for shit then paused and placed his hands onto his hips. "Do you mind? I am rehearsing." Tyson winked playfully and laughed. But that soon faded away when he realised that Max's face looked pale and shaken up.

"What's the matter?" The world champion asked and jumped down from the bed on to the ground. "You look like you're in trouble. What did you do?"

"What haven't you both done?" Kai asked whilst loading his beyblade launcher. He knew they were singing about him – who else would they wind up that easily by twisting some untalented women's lyrics. The blue haired male then aimed his launcher at the pair with a sparkle of anger twinkling in his crimson eyes. "Go on, I dare you to sing that again."

Turning around to face his rival, Tyson jumped and Max refused to speak a single word. "Oh Max, don't worry. We are in the hotel room, like the genius would dare to do something that stupid." The Dragoon holder laughed and winked at his captain – deliberately winding him up.

"Try me." Kai parted his feet and took his stance. "Go on."

"Go on." Tyson repeated mockingly and raised an eyebrow as Max stood behind the champion. "Fine, let's try a different song. Meghan Trainer – All about the bass. Kai doesn't like our remix Max."

"Tyson…" The Draciel holder gasped, knowing that the deputy captain was going to receive a black eye now. This song was a little different to the previous songs, it wasn't mocking Kai – it was mocking his taste in women. "Don't do it Tyson."

"Kai doesn't like a booty to hold at night. He enjoys stick figure silicones Barbie dolls who have no taste."

By now, the camera crew were crying of laughter too and this made the situation ten times worse. Kai had lowered his launcher and placed it onto the bedside table. He then charged at the Japanese male and tackled him to the floor, with Max below Tyson.

"Ah!" Max gasped and hid behind Tyson – _I guess this is more justifiable than a beyblade flying at you in a hotel room._

* * *

**A/N:** Before anyone points out the obvious – NO I do not own any of the songs that are mentioned in this story. And no I do not own Beyblade. Just the idea. You'd be proper nit-picking if you honestly didn't think the boys wouldn't sing this in their hotel rooms! :D** Lots of love LittleAGranger signing out of AnimeRoyals.**


End file.
